Taiyou no Uta
by kuroshironimu
Summary: China tidak pernah melepaskan senyumnya pada Russia. Songfic, RoChu.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia dan Taiyou no Uta bukan punya saya

**Song: **Kaoru Amane - Taiyou no Uta

* * *

_Furuete iru watashi no te ni_

_Hajimete kimi ga furete_

_Yasashii kimochi atata kasa ni_

_Yatto kizuita n da_

Russia.

Russia, sebuah negara besar di belahan Eropa Timur. Luas daerahnya menutupi sepersembilan wilayah dunia. Dia terkenal. Terkenal akan kepintarannya, teknologinya, prestasinya.

Terkenal akan kekejamannya.

Dia memang dikenal kejam, dengan aura penuh intimidatif dan dingin, keran air yang entah kenapa selalu siap di tangan, dan juga sejarahnya yang mengerikan. Hampir tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi temannya. Hanya karena alasan-alasan di atas, dan fakta bahwa dia mantan komunis-yah, itulah yang selalu diucapkan America (sialan) itu padanya.

Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak takut sama sekali padanya. Dan itu bukan adiknya, Belarus. Dia hanyalah seorang negara Asia besar yang kebetulan bertetangga dengannya. Dan berbeda dengan negara lain... dia tidak pernah terlihat ketakutan padanya. Dia akan terus tersenyum padanya, seakan dia adalah seorang teman baik yang tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang menyakitinya.

China.

_Tozashita mado akereba_

_Atarashii kaze ga fuita_

Russia menyukai China sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Dari gaya bicaranya, wajahnya yang feminin, kepintarannya memasak, Russia menyukainya. Memang sepertinya China terlihat sedikit takut padanya sejak dia menguntitnya memakai boneka panda (dan ketahuan lagi), tapi China tetaplah China yang dulu. Dia masih tetap ramah pada Russia, masih suka memanggilnya 'Ivan' dibanding 'Russia', kadang suka memasakkan beberapa makanan enak untuknya.

_Ah, China. Kenapa kau begitu menawan?_

_Waratte naite kimi to deaete_

_Mieru sekai wa kagayakidashita_

_Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de_

_Kanjite ita kaze wo kimi wo_

"Yao Yao~" panggil Russia senang, membuat China terlonjak kaget tapi toh dia tetap tersenyum pada pria tinggi besar itu.

"Ivan, aru! Eh, ada apa aru? Kau terlihat sangat senang, aru..." tambah China, melihat senyum bahagia yang terpampang di wajah Russia.

Russia tersenyum lebar, dan barulah China sadar kedua tangannya terlipat di belakangnya. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Yao Yao~"

"Sesuatu untukku, aru...?" gumam China, menaikkan alisnya. "Apa itu, aru?"

"Umm~ tadi aku baru saja memetik..." Russia akhirnya menunjukkan China apa yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Sebuket bunga matahari.

Masih dengan senyumnya, Russia memberikan buket bunga itu pada China, yang menerimanya dengan senyum berbinar dan ucapan "spasibo" dengan aksen yang sedikit aneh, tapi Russia tidak peduli.

_Jika kau tahu bahwa senyummu itu sangat menawan..._

_Shinjiru koto mayou koto mo_

_Tachidomaru koto mo zenbu_

_Watashi ga ima koko de ikiteru_

_Kotae kamo shirenai_

"China..."

"Ada apa, aru?"

Russia menatap China dengan wajah anak kecilnya, mata violetnya memandang lekat-lekat mata coklat yang ada di hadapannya-sedikit menunduk, lebih tepatnya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Mereka berdua terdiam, bahkan suara petasan Hong Kong yang tadi membahana di penjuru rumah langsung mati dalam sekejap (mungkin karena sumbunya mati). Mereka hanya saling menatap lama, kosong, sampai China tiba-tiba mendengus geli.

"A-Apa yang lucu?" tanya Russia kesal, biarpun kekesalannya seperti kekesalan anak kecil ga dibeliin balon.

China tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman manis yang tidak pernah Russia lupakan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aru!"

_Monokuro no mainichi ga_

_Irozuite yuku youni_

Mereka berdua selalu bersama-yah, tidak selalu sih, tapi intinya begitulah. Russia tidak mau melepaskan 'Yao Yao'-nya begitu saja, tidak. Di ruang rapat, di rumahnya, dia selalu menempel China, membuatnya terkesan seperti seorang _stalker _(tapi memang kenyataannya begitu sih...). China takut padanya, tentu. Tapi itu tidak membuat pria cantik itu menjauhinya. Setakut apapun China pada Russia, China tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri.

China tidak pernah melepaskan senyumnya untuk Russia.

_Waratte naite kimi to deaete_

_Tsuzuku mirai wa kagayaite ita_

_Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de_

_Watashi no mama ashita wo utau yo_

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu Russia. Satu hal, yang dia tidak mengerti, begitu juga negara-negara lain. Kenapa China begitu baik padanya, di saat yang lain lebih memilih menjauhinya?

Apa yang dilihat China dari dirinya yang begitu intimidatif, kejam, (hampir) tidak punya teman, (hampir) terisolir...? Apa yang dilihat China dari dirinya? Russia tahu semua negara mantan anggota Soviet tidak menyukainya, mereka takut padanya (walau dia tidak mengerti kenapa). Semua orang tidak terlalu menyukainya, terlebih America walaupun Perang Dingin mereka sudah usai bertahun-tahun lalu.

Lalu kenapa?

_China, maukah kau memberiku jawaban?_

_Kagiri aru hibi wo tomaranai jikan wo_

_Dore dake ai seru kana? Ai seru yo ne_

_Kimi ga ireba hikari sae mo_

_Sorasanaide_

Dan akhirnya, Russia menanyakannya. Pertanyaan yang menghantuinya sejak China sudi menjadi temannya dalam waktu yang sangat lama, namun tidak terlalu dia pikirkan. Sampai sekarang.

Sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari perasaan seorang teman, kepada pria itu.

"Yao-Yao..."

"Ada apa, aru?"

"Yao-Yao, jawab yang jujur, da... kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?"

_Waratte naite kimi to deaete_

_Tsuzuku mirai wa kagayaki teita_

_Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de_

_Watashi no mama ashita wo_

Russia menunggu. Menunggu jawaban yang akan datang dari China. Menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sepertinya selalu menguntitnya seperti Belarus menguntitnya (author: entah kenapa saya pusing nulis kalimat ini ._.).

Sementara China, hanya terdiam dan tidak melihat tepat ke kedua mata ungu yang menunggu di depannya. Matanya melirik semua bagian di wajah Russia. Semua, kecuali mata. Karena di matalah hati orang terefleksi, dan China tidak sanggup menatap refleksi hati Russia sambil mengutarakan jawabannya. Dalam pendapatnya, itu terlalu memalukan, baginya.

Dan Shinatty, di lain pihak, sedang tidur-tiduran di teras. Oke, line ga nyambung. Lewatin.

"T-Tentu saja karena..." China memulai, tapi dia segera membungkam mulutnya lagi. Jawaban, hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Russia. Jawaban yang jujur. Tapi China tidak bisa mengutarakan alasan asli. Dan dia tidak tahu alasan palsu apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Russia.

Russia selalu jujur padanya, kenapa dia tidak?

Tapi itu... memalukan...

"Karena..." kali ini, mata coklat menatap mata ungu, dan mereka terdiam lama sampai China kembali bersuara, dengan suara setengah bergetar.

"Karena... aku menyukaimu, aru..."

_Arigatou tsutaetai ima nara ieru yo_

_Sugoshita kisetsu mo wasure wa shinai yo_

_Himawari yureru taiyou no you ni_

_Watashi no uta kimi wo terasu yo_

Russia terdiam lama. Tidak, dia tidak pernah mengira jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari mulut China. Dia kira hubungan lama Sino-Soviet yang membuat China masih betah dengannya, biarpun hubungan itu tidak berjalan terlalu lancar seperti yang mereka berdua harapkan.

Jawaban China mengiang di telinganya, seakan tidak berhenti. Menyukainya... China menyukainya... itukah alasannya?

"A-Aku tahu itu memalukan, aru..." kata China tiba-tiba, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan boneka pandanya. "T-Tapi kau memintaku untuk jujur... dan, dan..."

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Yao-Yao?" tanya Russia, suaranya masih seperti anak kecil tapi wajahnya kosong, tanpa ekspresi, membuat China sedikit ketakutan akan reaksinya nanti. Russia kadang bisa sangat pintar menyembunyikan emosi.

Ragu, China menggangguk pelan dan menggumam, "... da."

Mereka kembali terdiam, sampai tiba-tiba dua tangan besar merengkuh tubuh kecil China erat-erat.

"I-Ivan...?"

"_Ya tebya lubyu_, Yao-Yao~!" kata Russia senang dan mengayun-ayunkan China. Jawaban China bukan hanya menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi juga menjawab pertanyaan lain yang dia simpan saat dia masih sendiri di dunia ini.

_Apa aku akan mendapat pendamping hidup nanti?_

_Watashi no mama, kimi wo... kimi wo..._

Bunga matahari kembali bermekaran di bawah sinar matahari.

**

* * *

**

**Translation, in case:**

_Ya tebya lubyu _= I love you

* * *

Uwaah! Gagal! -headbang- huks, saya emang kurang bakat nulis romance T.T dah dibantu lagu masih aja abal...

Sedikitnya waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk nulis inilah yang bikin fic ini abal... saya cuma bikin ini 20 menit sambil nungguin modem yang lagi DC seperti biasa oTL -untungajalagigangedonlodapa-apapaslagidc-

Aaanyway, saya bikin poll di profile saya. Tolong dilihat (dan di-vote, tentu) kalau anda pengen ASEAN Rebellion di-update. Tunggu, kenapa nyasar ke tu fic satu? Biar lah.

Reviews, bitte?


End file.
